Letting Go
by Moon Destiny
Summary: *Incomplete* Serena tries letting go of her bad marriage and learns to love again. Ch.1 edited slightly. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter One

Letting Go   
  
PG  
  
Moondestiny (angel_fairy_236@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: It's about Serena letting go (hence the title) of her bad marriage that ended in divorce. And learning to love again.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't owe the show or the song.The song is by LeeAnn Rimes.She and some big companies own the song.I'm just using it for entertainment.  
  
AN: My second attempt at writing a fanfic but not just a simple fanfic a song fanfic. This story was inspired by LeAnn Rimes' song 'One of These Days'. I thought this song fit perfectly into this story- and the fact that I have wanted to write a song fanfic of my own for so long (try since last summer!) Oh, and Serena is 24 and Darien is 27. There are other characters but let's face it they're not that important. It's an alternative fanfic, which means there're no scouts, no Moon Kingdom, or Crystal Tokyo. One last thing some of you *might* find this story a little humorous later on that's because I wanted to make the story lighthearted. If you don't than I must really not be as funny as I thought. On with the story!  
  
*********************************  
  
"The past is gone, but something may be found to take it's place." - Gin Blossoms  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Some people don't believe in love at first sight. Well I was one of those people. I didn't have any reason or hope to believe in love. None at all.  
  
Let me start at the beginning.  
  
I once fell in love with a guy back in High School, my senior year. Prom was approaching and I didn't have anyone to go with yet so I gathered up all the courage I had (which I had very little of) and asked him out. To my surprise he said yes. Long story short we went to the prom had a great time then he dropped me of at my home and we went our separate ways after that.   
  
******************************  
  
Wish someone would tell me when   
  
I won't think of you again  
  
*******************************  
  
But the story doesn't end there. No siree.  
  
A month or so later we somehow became an item all over school then we started dating.  
  
We kept seeing each other all through college; it was pretty serious.  
  
Then one day out of the blue he got on one knee and took out a gigantic diamond rock that was supposed to be my engagement ring and proposed. Well of course I had said yes. I mean I thought this man was my Prince Charming.  
  
Boy was I wrong. But I haven't gotten to that part yet.  
  
After our beautiful, big wedding we went to Paris and had a perfect honeymoon- or so I thought. Back then I was a little naive and hadn't figured out that my so called Prince Charming was cheating on me.   
  
I hadn't known until he told me the truth in front of a judge but by then I suspected something was wrong with our marriage.   
  
It's been a year since done. Feels like a milliuime. I've tried moving on but it's hard. I loved him very much. Guess he didn't feel the same way.  
  
*******************************  
  
I'll get past the emptiness   
  
And let a little happiness back in  
  
********************************  
  
So how could I ever believe or love again?  
  
I thought I couldn't until something amazing happened that healed my heart and I forgot all about my bad marriage.  
  
I had just moved to a new town in New Jersey for a job offer as a first-grade teacher and I had June and Ward, my next door neighbors, over for coffee. Well actually their real names are Betty and Roger but trust me if you had seen them you too would have thought they were Ward and June. Anyway that night was like a nightmare that kept coming back and haunting me.   
  
" So Serena," began Roger, "where are you from?"  
  
" Oh, I came from New York." I replied lackadaisically.  
  
" What made you move to a small town like this?"  
  
" I got a job offer as a teacher here. I also wanted to get away." I added softly.  
  
" Get away from what?" Inquired Roger.   
  
Gee, was this 20 questions or something?   
  
I felt like combusting into little lava pieces and burning Roger's flesh of.  
  
" I just got divorced recently and I didn't want to stay in New York anymore because of my life there after my divorce. I wanted to start over, make a new life."  
  
********************************  
  
Pretending not to care  
  
Leaves me halfway there  
  
********************************  
  
" Oh, you poor thing," Betty said sympathetically.  
  
" Why did you…" Before Roger could finish his thought the doorbell rang, which I've never been so glad to hear in my entire life.  
  
I knew what Roger wanted to ask and quite frankly I wanted him to stay out of my business.  
  
I grabbed the doorknob and practically threw the door of its hinges. When the door revealed who it was I just stood there frozen, literally.  
  
The man had inky hair and deep dark sapphire eyes. He looked like a god.  
  
" Um, hello. Is this Serena Tsukino's place?" He asked looking at me like I was an idiot, which I probably did since I was just standing there gaping at him; with my tongue rolled on the floor.  
  
" Um, uh," I spat out dumbly. Searching my brain for something brilliant to say. Unfortunately I still couldn't make my lips move. I had no clue why. Maybe it was him, maybe me. All I knew was I couldn't talk or move! I even thought he put a spell on me! Let me tell ya love could make you think some strange things.   
  
At that moment June and Ward I mean Betty and Roger came out to the hall to see what was keeping me.   
  
A lot of things; particularly him. I wanted to say but I still had that little speech problem.  
  
*******************************  
  
One of these days I'll be completely over you  
  
Heaven knows how long it will take  
  
But one of these days I'll find somebody who'll  
  
Love your memory away  
  
One of these days  
  
********************************  
  
" Oh, hello Darien."  
  
" Hello Mrs.Johnson, Mr.Johnson. I just came over here to introduce my self to our new neighborn."  
  
" How sweet of you.This is your new neighborn,Serena."  
  
I said, shaking his hand, " nice to meet you, Darien."  
  
" Likewise."  
  
" Why don't we all go into the dining room and get acquainted over a cup of tea," I asked ushering my guests into the dining room.  
  
---------------------------  
  
That's it for chapter one.Chapter two is coming.Probably not for awhile since I'm going to be really busy with school.But I'll *try* to get chapter two up as soon as possible.And please review what I have so far.It'll really help me.Bye! 


	2. Chapter Two

Moon )

Letting Go: Chapter Two

Rated: Pg

Revised: August 2004

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. Plain and simple.

Omg, I'm updating?! Yes, it's true. I know, I know, it's been soooooo long since I updated this story but here's another chapter. Well, it's not really another chapter but a revised edition of chapter two. Hopefully this will be enough to thirst your quench for a while until the next (long) update.

The wisdom of the wise, and the experience of ages, may be preserved by quotations.

---Isaac Disraeli

Chapter 2

I was sitting at my desk getting everything ready for my first day when the bell rang and little people came scampering in and going over to the coat rack to put away their coats and backpacks. All their cute little faces looked red from the cold windy October air. Today was like December, cold and bitter. All twenty first-graders went to their seats right away and stared at me, quietly. I took the hint that they were waiting for me to start.

"Hello class. My name is Ms.Ayres and I'm going to be your new teacher. I take it that everyone here knows everyone else." They all nodded their heads.

"Well, since I don't know anyone here I thought we all go sit on the magic carpet and introduce ourselves."

It was around five when I got home and found red roses on the front porch. Inside it a little white card was sticking out saying:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Hope you find this note sweet

As much sweet as I find you

---- From your secret admirer

Ever since you've been gone

Time has a way of draggin' on and on

The next morning...

"Why are you extremely cheery this morning," asked my nosy co-worker Ms. Urey, who taught fifth grade upstairs.

"Can't a person be happy," I retorted back.

"Well a person can but you can't. Now spill what's up?"

"Well I have a secret admirer."

She burst out laughing.

"Hey it's not that funny."

"Sorry, so who is it?"

"What do you mean who is it? It's a secret admirer which means he's secret and since he's secret I don't know who it is."

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was who do you think it is?"

"I don't know who it is. I don't know anyone here except you, Mrs. Johnson, Mr. Johnson, and Darien."

"It's Darien!"

"Excuse me?"

"Darien's your secret admirer!"

"Please! No way!"

"Why not? He's the only guy you know."

"Not true, I know Mr. Johnson."

"Now you're just being ridiculous and in denial."

"In denial of what?"

"In denial that you like him."

"I so do not!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure!"

"Look Serena, it's okay if you like him. He might like you too."

"I don't want to like him!"

"Why not?"

"Just because I don't want to." Just then the bell rang interrupting the conversation, which Serena was glad to get out of.

Monday Morning...

Today started out as one of the worst days of my life. It was raining and the roof leaked, then my car decided to just give up and stop working so I had to take a cab and ended up being late. And then the heater stopped working. I almost froze to death this morning. On top of my already disastrous morning those little rug rats were a little bit too much rambunctious than usual. By the time I got home it stopped raining and the sun was beating down on me. The air smelling fresh and new. It was a perfect day compared to my horrible morning. I went inside, fixed myself a sandwich and plopped myself on the big sofa.

Hours later...

I felt someone shaking me lightly and a male voice calling me. A very faint, inaudible voice. My eyes snapped open like a bullet fired. I realized I had inadvertently fallen asleep.

"Hey sleepyhead," said Darien.

"Hi," I replied utterly confused about why he was here, in my house.

"I hope you don't mind I came over. I knocked but there was no answer so I just invited myself in. Hey listen, I was wondering if you would do me a favor. Now if you don't want to do it I'll understand.

"Darien, you're blabbering what's the favor?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to a wedding with me? You see, my ex-girlfriend Vivian is getting married this weekend and she invited me but, well, I don't want to show up alone so I was wondering if, only for the weekend, you could pretend to be my girlfriend. So, what do you say?"

What do I say? Good question. I like this guy, really, really much and pretending to be his girlfriend would be like seventh heaven. I guess it's decided then.

"Yes, I would love to help you." I stated plainly.

Darien just smiled breathtakingly.

"Great. I'll pick you up at three on Friday then. Oh and the wedding's on Long Island. Hope that's not a problem."

"Nope. I'll be here ready to go and waiting."

Friends drop by to comfort me

But I'm not much company for long

Friday afternoon...

"Ready to go?" Darien asked taking my luggage and hauling it in the trunk.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied back. Was I really going through with this? I mean I have never in my life lied once. I was pretty responsible as a kid and teenager. My most irresponsible thing was getting a home perm. Now I was going to lie to an entire group of people. A whole bunch of strangers! I didn't feel right about it but what could it hurt? Right? We go in and get out. Nothing to it. I hope so.

"Okay, the wedding's going to be on a beach at a inn on Long Island this Sunday. If we leave now we'll be there by Saturday afternoon."

"Great," I said smiling nervously. What did I get myself into? I was pretty sure I was going into my worrywart mode right about now. Why I was I worrying so much?

I followed Darien into his red-hot black convertible (hey he was a lawyer) and buckled up. This was certainly going to be a long ride.

Saturday Afternoon...

When we finally got to Long Island we checked into this little inn perched on top of a hill overlooking the sea behind. The interior had a cozy country theme to it. It looked more like a huge villa than an inn.

"Hello, Darien," said a middle-aged woman with fair skin and long, black, curly hair coming down from the long marble stairwell.

"Hello, Vivian, how are you," Darien asked his ex-girlfriend.

"Fine, fine and you?"

"Oh, just fantastic."

"Wonderful, so who is your lovely friend you're with here?"

"Oh, this is Serena Ayres. Serena, this is Vivian Potterman."

"Nice to meet you," I shook her outstretched hand, thinking they looked like old time friends instead of ex-girlfriend and boyfriend.'

"Please to meet you, Serena."

"Thank you for inviting us to the wedding."

Vivian smiled, "oh no, problem. I'm so glad you two could come on such short notice. These last few weeks have been quite chaotic with the planning and everything."

"So how long have you been engaged to..."

"Ben."

"Right."

"Oh, he proposed just a few months ago."

We all stood in an awkward silence. Vivian was smiling, Darien was looking somewhere far away and I was wringing my hands.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Serena but I really have to go. I'll see you two tonight at dinner?"

Darien and I nodded our heads. Vivian went outside the inn to the yard.

"What was she talking about?" I asked, looking a little baffled.

"There's a big dinner tonight. All the guests coming to the wedding have to attend."

"Oh."

I looked at myself for the billionth time in the full-length mirror in my room. I looked fine. But whenever I would turn away from myself in the mirror I felt like something was out of place, like something wasn't quite right. Of course I'm just being crazy. This is just a dinner. A dinner with total strangers. I have nothing to be nervous about. After this week, I'm never going to see them again. So, it doesn't really matter. And with that final thought, I grabbed my purse and headed out to the lobby to meet Darien.

That's it. I thought this was a good stopping place. R&R please!


End file.
